Crush on you
by SkyeElf
Summary: He makes her nervous, and she can't understand why.


**A/N: Well, I don't own HP (obviously) but this sort of jumped on me while a friend and I were chatting. For said friend. He'll know who he is. This takes place in sixth year.**

**Crush on you**

Harry slammed his head against the table.

"Harry, why are you attacking the table?" Hermione asked him. He lifted his head and glanced at one of his best friends.

"It took my treacle tart, of course, Hermione." He answered bitingly. She noticed his hands shaking the tiniest bit under the table.

"All right, what is it this time?" She sighed, sinking down next to him. He started to swindle his thumbs. Why was he so nervous?

"There's a girl."

"Yes, there are a lot of those at Hogwarts, aren't there? Boys too." She sounded smug.

Harry shot her a scathing look (which surprised Hermione, who knew Harry was a scathing-look type person?)

"Out with it. What is her name and what is her species?"

"Her species is 'next to me' and her name… well, I think it's rather obvious."

Hermione looked around. They were in the Great Hall and Harry was squeezed in between Hermione and Neville. Hermione's mouth dropped into a comical 'O'.

"See?"

"Of course." She whispered. "I don't mean to sound… unsupportive, but I think Neville's going out with…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Harry burst out in laughter.

"Never mind, Hermione." He stood up, walking away from the table. She caught Neville's eye and blushed scarlet – she must've made some mistake somewhere.

She started to wonder what he'd meant.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Neville asked her. She shook her head, no. "For a smart person, you're extremely dumb. No offense meant."

"Still, Neville, that offense was made."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're missing the facts."

She nodded absently and stood up, thinking to find him. She wondered vaguely where Ron was, though she was almost convinced he was glued to Lavender's lips. Her suspicions were confirmed when she stepped out of the Great Hall and found the two of them nearly pulling one another's clothes off in the Transfiguration courtyard.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley." She shot at him. The usual plunger-being-released sound reached her ears, and she knew he was glaring at her back, asking a silent 'why?'.

"Harry!" She called upon reaching the lake.

"Here!" He called back, startling her.

"Why are you hiding?"

"You make me nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you're Hermione."

"And?"

"You're Hermione. You're smart, you're pretty, you're witty and you're fun."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"No, I just said that to… I can't think of a good enough comeback."

"Your wit needs work."

"Don't you think I know that?" He laughed.

"Well, Harry, thank you for thinking I'm pretty, smart, witty and… what was the other one?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled at him. "Or I just want to hear from the one person that doesn't think I'm uptight, uppity and completely moronic."

"Who called you moronic?"

"No one… to my face…"

"To your arse then?"

She laughed. "No, behind my back."

"Basically to your arse?"

She sighed dramatically. "Yes, Harry, they said to my bum."

"Your very fine bum, you might add."

"Harry!"

"What? As I said, you make me nervous. Logical thought is impossible!"

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"I don't know. Either I'm on a rather impressive sugar-high, and I haven't even had breakfast yet, or I have a crush on you."

"Wait, _what?_" She choked on her spit.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, getting up. He pulled off his jumper and threw it under the tree.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to dance around in my underwear." He rolled his eyes. "It can't possibly be because i'm a bit hot."

"A bit? Harry – you're blistering!" Hermione blushed as she realised the words had escaped her mouth. Harry sat down next to her again.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Granger?"

"Unsuccessfully." She nodded, hiding behind her bush of brown hair.

"I wouldn't say that." He leered. She looked up quickly, startled again. She was met by a pair of lips pushed to hers. Her eyes widened in shock. When he pulled away she continued to stare.

"I know you have a crush on me too – don't deny it."

She smiled and bit her lip. How could she deny it? It was true.


End file.
